One Big Happily Awkward Family
by Twin Kats
Summary: The Observants find it entirely amusing how no one has put two and two together yet to make four. After all…they got their limited abilities to see Time from somewhere… / Temporal Displacement / Mentioned MPreg


**One Big Happily Awkward Family  
**_By Twin Kats_

Clockwork was calmly fiddling with his newest Time Scepter, a gift from Grand after the twins, whilst keeping one eye on the dancing stands of Time around him. He wondered, quite briefly, on the Observants who lived in their all-seeing Tower before dusting it under the rug. They weren't his responsibility anymore.

They were, after all, all grown up. It was disheartening, but it was life for the Master of Time.

He wasn't so encompassed in his task that he didn't see the little form come darting into the 'forbidden workroom' nor notice the tugging on his ghostly tail. Clockwork paused in his fiddling and glanced down at the rather small Observant child. The child raised his hands up and somehow gave off the feeling of grinning widely though he had no mouth.

"Mommy!"

Clockwork smiled lightly, amused, and lifted the little one up. He settled the child onto his hip, wrapping his arm around the slight frame in support.

"Yes, darling?" Clockwork murmured, running one hand across the child's rounded head.

"Twin's being mean!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! He says you wears no pants 'cuz you have no legs!"

Clockwork's lips twitched and he patted the child's head lightly.

"We both know that is not true."

"Uh huh!" the little Observant nodded, eye widening in happiness; then it narrowed. "But…mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you wear any pants?"

Clockwork paused, debating on how to answer. Finally he replied calmly as he flickered on one of the many screens, "Because your daddy is a filthy pervert."

"What's a pervert?"

"You'll find out when you're older, darling…" Clockwork murmured. The child gave off the feeling of frowning as he raised his green hands up and began tugging on Clockwork's hair. Clockwork calmly pulled the little hands away from his locks and shot a slightly admonishing glance.

A snort came from the doorway, drawing both the child and Clockwork's attention. Clockwork raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Looking for something, Grand?" he questioned lightly, jostling the child in his arms just a tad.

"Seems like you found it," Grand observed calmly, a slightly smug air about him. The child wriggled in Clockwork's arms, signifying his want to be let down. Clockwork obliged.

Running with the speed and voracity only a child could have the little Observant raced from Clockwork right up to Grand, tugging the much older ghost into a hug. Grand just chuckled at the child wrapped around his legs.

"Daddy what's a pervert?" the young one asked.

Grand's brow furrowed just slightly in surprise, but he replied quite calmly, "An Observant," as he picked up the smaller form and settled it onto his hip.

"Grand!" Clockwork yelped, whirling around, red eyes _wide_ in shock. Telling a child that—sometimes Clockwork wondered _why_ he slept and had children with this ghost. Honestly!

Grand just snorted, "It's true! You think I don't _know_ what they get up to in the Council Chambers?"

Clockwork was utterly speechless. After a minute he huffed and turned back to his screens, lips set into a thin line and his eyes narrowed in a simmering rage. Although he wasn't exactly sure _why_ it was so enraging.

He spat out, "Your genes are too infectious. No more sex for you," after a minute. The image on the screen before him wavered and changed.

"C-Clockwork!" Grand squeaked, eye almost impossibly wide.

The child, who had been almost forgotten in the squabbling of his parents, spoke up, "What's sex?"

Clockwork actually stumbled in the air, cheeks and the tips of his ears tinting a slight green from a blush.

"Wh-When you're older, darling," he was able to squeeze out a bit hoarsely, his eyes wide in shock.

Grand snickered lightly as he turned for the door. In a parting shot over his shoulder he said, "By the way Clock…? I may be the pervert…but _you_ give them their insatiable libido."

Clockwork turned to stare at the now empty doorway, his mouth falling slightly open in shock. After a minute it clicked shut, his face completely green from the raging flush. It took a second long before he sighed, fingers twitching.

"Damn it all…" he muttered and chased after Grand. He caught up to the taller Observant not much farther down the hallway. Without a word he grabbed Grand's shoulder, whirled him around, and kissed him.

The child, still in Grand's arms, made a rather disgusted face.

"Ew."

Clockwork pulled back and smirked down at the boy, "Why don't you run along and torment your brother, hmm?" Carefully he plucked the tiny Observant from Grand's arms and set him on the ground. "Mommy and daddy are going to be busy for a while…"

"Gross!" the child shouted and raced off.

"He won't be saying that in a few years…" Grand mused.

"Don't remind me," Clockwork replied. "Now…where were we?"

"I thought it was 'no sex for me'?"

"Oh fuck it. I don't care."

"Thought so, you insatiable Time Master."

* * *

Years down the road the Twins, two of the most promiscuous Observants in the whole lot of them, would wonder just _why_ no one seemed to realize the truth about the every growing massive hoard that was known as the Council and the resident Master of Time. It's not like they tried _that_ hard to hide it, after all!

Oh sure the Observants played ignorant, and sure they kept an eye on anyone who _might_ have known and _maybe_ they played with the rumor mill of the Zone just to make sure attention was kept _away_ from Clockwork or themselves but….

No one had seriously ever wondered _where_ they got their limited capabilities to view Time? No one ever wondered _why_ they all looked the same, every single one of them? While that did play into their favor, and in the favor of their somewhat ignorant parents, it was still rather shocking.

In the end, though, they decided it didn't matter. Clockwork and Grand wanted to play the secrecy card, even supposedly from their own _children_ (as if they, the children, wouldn't have been able to remember…pah) and they would happily oblige their parents in that endeavor. After all it usually gave them some more playmates down the road.

The Observants _loved_ their playmates.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **The Observants find it entirely amusing how no one has put two and two together yet to make four. After all…they got their limited abilities to see Time from _somewhere… / _Temporal Displacement / Mentioned MPreg

A little bit of Temporal Displacement fun :D


End file.
